All I Want For Christmas Is You
by Mrs Carmichael
Summary: There’s only one thing that Phil Hunter wants for Christmas but will she give him the present that he wants. They had agreed to stay ‘just friends’ but is that really enough for either of them? Huxon Christmassy smut, for Ellie. Reviews appreciated xxx


**Hey guys! Well, I'm back, albeit temporarily, writing the good old Huxon. I know my motivation for writing it has been shocking this but I will try and get back to it sometime in 2010, just don't know when.**

**This Christmassy smut oneshot is dedicated to two people: To Ellie, my fellow Huxon lover on the WR forum, here's your Xmas present darling, hope you like and finally, to my Beloved Twin Laura, for always sticking by me and my writing, I love you loads huni!**

**Here it is, hope you like it and I apologise in advance if its rubbish, I'm a tad rusty!**

**xxxx**

**

* * *

**

All I Want For Christmas Is You

**Summary: There's only one thing that Phil Hunter wants for Christmas but will she give him the present that he wants. They had agreed to stay 'just friends' but is that really enough for either of them? Huxon Christmassy smut, for Ellie.**

_There's only one thing I want for Christmas, but I'm not sure if I can have it ;) xxx_

One text message from him was all it had taken for the million butterflies in the stomach of Samantha Nixon to spread their wings and start fluttering about wildly. She had been staring at his message ever since she'd first read it about ten minutes before, there were only words typed into a text message but to her, they were so much more, she couldn't control the way her body still reacted everytime he sent her a text or called her, even a year after she had ended their relationship for the sake of leaving their friendship untarnished and in tact, deep down, they both knew that had they pursued a relationship and something had gone wrong, they wouldn't ever be able to go back to being 'just friends'. It was best, for both of them, or so they thought.

It was Christmas Eve, and a little over two months since Phil Hunter had left Sun Hill for Special Projects and Sam couldn't deny that she missed him, she missed the small things, she missed him coming into her office and talking to her after a tough day at the office, she missed looking out of her office window and seeing him looking at her, she even missed disciplining him for doing something wrong in regards to a case, to put it literally, she missed him altogether. Especially after what had happened between them on the evening of his departure…

That evening, after they'd left the station for The Seven Bells, they had both gotten extremely drunk and eventually gone back to his, which almost inevitably had ended up with the two of them sleeping together. Sam had declared it to be a mistake the next morning and once again, decided not to pursue a relationship with him, Phil was understandably hurt but at the same time, he could see where she was coming from but he so desperately wanted her to take a chance on him, give him that opportunity to show that he wasn't the guy he had been back then, he had changed his ways for her, but she wasn't willing to give him that chance, to prove that he had changed his ways. They had agreed to stay 'just friends' but deep down, they both knew it wouldn't stay like that for long, one of them would give in soon enough. Unbeknownst to Phil, his text message had become the unravelling of Sam's self-control.

"I've finally managed to get the little'un off," Abi said as she poked her head around the living room door, referring of course to her little boy Jared.

Sam turned around and smiled at her only daughter, "how is he?" she questioned as she shuffled up on the sofa to allow Abi to sit down next to her.

"He's fine, obviously he's excited about Father Christmas coming to give him presents but I told him that if he didn't go to sleep, Santa wouldn't call, that seemed to work," Abi replied, giggling slightly as she spoke.

Sam smiled, "I used to say the same thing to you when you were his age," she said, smiling wistfully at the memories that washed over her.

"I remember,"

A contented silence descended between mother and daughter once more, in which Sam gazed back down at the message Phil had sent her, torn between sending him a reply and not doing so. "What are you looking at?" Abi questioned after a few minutes silence, she leant across slightly and gazed downwards at the message that was still open, "is that from who I think it's from?" she added.

"That depends on who you think it's from," Sam replied mysteriously.

"Phil Hunter,"

The smile that crossed Sam's face at the mere mention of his name confirmed it to Abi, the message was indeed from Phil. "It might be," Sam replied.

"That means yes then," Abi said defiantly, "are you replying or not?"

"I don't know Abi, I ended our relationship for the good of our friendship and, for a while, I thought I was doing the right thing but now, especially after what happened the night he left for Special Projects, I'm just not sure,"

"Mum, it's obvious he still loves you, why don't you just give him a chance?"

"Because I'd rather have him as a friend than lose him altogether if the relationship went wrong,"

"You only live once mum and you can't live your life on 'what ifs', if you don't do anything about it, you're going to look back on this time of your life in years to come and wonder what could've been…especially if you don't do anything now, you love each other, that's clear enough for anyone to see and with a love like yours, the sky's the limit, anything is possible,"

Even thought the only light in the living room was now coming from the flashing lights upon the Christmas tree in the corner, Abi could see the sparkle reflected in her mother's eyes, tears welling up in them at her own daughter's sentimentality. "Since when did you get so sentimental Abigail Nixon?" she questioned, giggling lightly at the use of her daughter's full name.

Abi shrugged her shoulders, "who knows mum? I don't," she replied, "so are you going to text him or not?"

Sam thought for a brief moment as she wiped away the tears that had welled in her eyes, "nope, I'm not going to text him," she said decisively, she glanced at her daughter, not missing the smile disappearing from her face, "I'm going to see him."

Abi looked up at her and smiled brightly at her, "really?" she questioned, Sam nodded, "what…now?" she added.

Sam nodded, "no time like the present," she replied as she stuffed her mobile back into her pocket and stood up, "I'll see you in a bit."

"No you won't," Abi replied, "because…if I think is going to happen is going to happen then you won't be back until at least tomorrow morning,"

Sam turned away from her daughter and smirked, she knew what Abi had said was probably going to be true but of course, she wasn't going to her daughter that. "I'll see you in a bit," Sam repeated firmly before heading out of the living room and into the hallway

Abi heard the front door close, announcing the Sam had indeed left the house, "pfft, as if!" she muttered to herself, in reply to Sam's last utterance before reaching for the remote control upon the coffee.

* * *

Sam wandered across the gravelled driveway towards a block of apartments on Palm Court, smiling slightly to herself as memories of the past she shared with one of the blocks inhabitants, and thoughts of the future she would hopefully share with that same person. She climbed up the familiar flight of stairs to his bachelor apartment before reaching his doorway and buzzing on the intercom. "Hello?" he spoke into the intercom, wondering who was calling at his apartment at this hour, it was clear to Sam that she'd woken him up.

Hearing his voice for the first time in over two months had done something to Sam, her heartbeat had increased tenfold and she was astounded that he still had this impact on her, two moths on since they'd last spoke before she left this place two months before. "It's me," Sam murmured quietly, once she'd finally found her voice.

"Sam?" Phil questioned, hearing her voice woke him up quite considerably.

"Yeah, it's me," Sam replied, a voice appearing stronger the second time around, "can I come in?"

"Yeah course," Phil said.

The intercom buzzed to allow Sam to open the door and gain entrance to the apartment. She closed the door and wandered down the hallway, "Phil!" she called.

"In here Sam!" Phil called back from the living room.

Sam opened the door to the living room and immediately, turned his head towards her, beaming in her direction, "so Sam…what do I owe this pleasure?" he questioned, his trademark smile evident for her to see.

"I got your text message," Sam replied, "and I was just wondering whether you still wanted this one thing for Christmas that you mentioned in the text."

Like in Sam's living room barely half an hour before, the only light in the room was coming from the fibre optic Christmas tree in the corner of the living room and still she could see the sparkle in his eyes at her words, he stood up from where he was sitting upon his sofa and walked towards her. They were barely millimetres apart when he stopped and cupped her face in his hands, considering his choice of words before he spoke, "of course I do Sam, I love you and things just haven't been the same since you left here that morning, every morning before that, I'd be able to come into work to see you but now, since I moved to Special Projects, that hasn't happened. I can't be without you Sam, so you can you please…give me a second chance?" he murmured to her.

Once again, the million butterflies that had lain dormant in her stomach began fluttering about wildly in its pit at his words, "it's been hard for me too Phil," she admitted, "it's been hard going into work everyday and coming to terms with the fact that I wasn't going to be seeing everyday, coming into work each day and seeing you had become quite a routine and a lovely one at that but without it, I felt lost. To put it simply, I'm lost without you Phil, and to be honest, leaving you, leaving this place, was a big mistake, I want to give you that second chance Phil, I do…but there's something I need to know first, before I do,"

"Go on,"

"Can I trust you not to be the one to break my heart?

"Sam," Phil murmured softly, "I would never ever dream of breaking your heart, you're so precious to me, it just wouldn't enter my head to anything like that to you…not anymore, you've been there, seen the changes I made to my life, that was all for you Sam, I changed for you, so now…do you trust me."

Sam's gaze locked with his for several heart-stopping seconds, with every second more that she stayed silent, Phil became even more convinced that she was going to run out on him, shutting him out of her life forevermore. "I do Phil," she said, decimating the small gap between them before pressing her lips softly to his, feeling his lips curve upwards into a smile as she did so.

They pulled away and smiled at each other, enjoying the moment. "I love you Phil," Sam said, smiling broadly as she said those four words that she knew would hold most sacred, especially from her.

He grinned broadly at her in the half-light, hearing those words come from her lips meant everything to him, even more so because she'd said them first and he knew that she meant it and wasn't just saying them because she felt duty-bound to say it back as he'd said it first. "I love you too Sam, you know that already," he replied, reaching downwards for her hands and clasping them in his own.

She giggled as he pulled her towards him, their gazes locking once more, "does this mean we're back together then?" Phil cheekily asked, despite already knowing the answer to his own question.

Sam looked at him, pretending to ponder that thought for a brief moment, "ummm…I guess it does Phil," she replied, her smile growing ever wider as she spoke.

Phil didn't need to hear anymore, he relinquished his grips upon her hands and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, before crashing his lips down onto hers, she gratefully accepted them, responding to his kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck as his tongue slowly swept across her top lip, silently asking for the access that he had craved since the day they broke up. Sam's lips parted in response to his touch and his lip sprung fourth, into her awaiting mouth, Sam's tongue followed suit into his mouth, dancing a passionate dance around the territory, marking it out as her own. Phil's hands eventually ventured upwards, towards the top buttons upon her jacket, fastened up to the top due to the freezing cold outside. Slowly but surely, he began to undo each button, one by one. Once he'd unfastened the last one, he pushed the material apart before venturing towards her shoulders to begin the task of removing it from her small but perfectly-formed body. Sam's coat soon fell to the floor with a soft thump at their feet, Phil broke the kiss and smiled softly downwards at her, "how about we take this somewhere more…comfortable?" he questioned.

Sam's legs began to weaken as he spoke, he was so sweet and adorable towards her, why had she not been able to see this before now? Maybe it was because she had been nervous about their colleagues seeing their relationship as unprofessional as a result of them working so closely together everyday, now he was no longer a colleague, that issue was no more, there was nothing standing in their way. She unfurled her arms from around his neck and confidently nodded her head in his direction, ensuring that he knew that she wanted this as much as he did. Grinning broadly in her direction, Phil grasped Sam's hand in his before moving from where he stood and wandering towards the living room doorway, across the hallway and soon enough, they were both stood outside another door, Sam knew only too well what would be revealed to her upon the opening of this door, his bedroom. Her heartbeat in creased tenfold at this, she was back here once more, with him and they were together, not just for one night, but hopefully forever.

Phil grasped the door handle with his free hand and turned it before pushing on it, causing it to swing open to admit them. He entered the bedroom with Sam following closely behind him, closing the door behind the two of them. Phil turned to face Sam as they stood in the middle of his bedroom, their gazes locked as they waited with baited breath, waiting for the other to make the first move. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Sam finally seized the initiative and decided to initiate this encounter, she kicked off her shoes before stepping towards him, wrapping one arm around his neck, allowing her hand to rest upon his neck. Still, their gazes stayed locked as she moved towards him, closer, ever closer. Finally, her lips pressed themselves to his, just a small taster of what was going to come. He didn't allow her an opportunity to break away, he already knew that she wanted this, so did he and he'd missed her so much since their night together after his departure from Sun Hill, he didn't want to stop kissing her anytime soon. The kiss soon began to grow more passionate kiss, arms curling themselves around her waist as her tongue gently pried open his mouth, gaining access to the space that would forevermore, be hers, untarnished by another. His tongue followed suit into hers, dancing gleefully around the rediscovered territory.

Eventually, Phil's hands went to take hold of the hem of Sam's top, slowly up surely lifting it upwards to expose her body to him once more. The last time they had slept together, he hadn't taken the opportunity to lavish his attention upon her as he would've normally done, they were drunk after all. This time however, he was determined to put that right now. Phil broke their passionate kiss and Sam whimpered at the loss of contact, playfully pouting at him as he lifted the top over her head, throwing it unconcernedly to the floor at their feet. He grasped hold of her hands before guiding her over to the bed, swapping positions so that when they made contact with the bed, she fell, lightly bouncing on the mattress and the winter duvet. She propped herself up on her elbows, smiling in his direction as he climbed onto the bed to join her, resting one knee in between her slightly parted legs, ensuring his face was level with hers before crashing his lips back down onto hers, she gratefully accepted them once more as her hands grasped the collar of his shirt, slowly trailing downwards, undoing buttons as she passed them, once the final button had been undone, she trailed her hands up his warm, masculine chest, reaching the collar of his shirt once more before beginning to pull it off his shoulders, as the garment got lower and lower down his arms, Phil began to move about above her, attempting to rid himself of the garment without breaking away from her luscious lips. He finally managed it and once the garment had fallen to the floor, his moved his arms back towards her body, reaching for the belt of her trousers, after a few moments of fumbling with the buckle, he eventually undone the buckle and button before lowering the zip, he felt her body begin to arch towards him, it was clear enough to him that she wanted rid of the offending garments as much as he did it. Once Sam's jeans had been discarded, Phil broke away from their kiss, resting his palms at either side of her head as he did so, she wondered for a brief few seconds what was happening but then he smiled at her. It was now, the moment he had chosen to fully appreciate the vision of beauty that lay beneath him, his eyes trailed downwards, taking in the black lace bra she was wearing, along with the matching undies, he felt twitch in his boxers at the sight, he smirked to himself at this. Phil's gaze once again met at Sam's and he smiled at her, lavishing upon her the look of complete and utter love and adoration that no-one else had been privy too, not Cindy, not Kate, only Sam. "You're so beautiful Sam," he said to her as one hand ventured around her back, finding the catch upon her bra.

"Mmmm," Sam murmured back, arching her back towards him, aiding him in his quest to remove the garment from her body.

Phil grinned at her as his thumb and forefinger rolled about behind, finally managing to unhook the clasp and drag the lace garment from her body. He chucked it somewhere behind him, not caring where it landed before pressing a soft kiss to Sam's jawline, working her way down to her neck, hearing the moan escape her lips at his ministrations turned him on even more, once again, he felt his erection harden inside the confinement of his trousers and boxers, his lips curved upwards into a smirk as he pressed soft, delicate kisses into Sam's shoulder, leaving her skin, on fire, yearning for more. He finally reached her breasts and while one hand moulded perfectly to one, his lips descended upon the other, taking the nipple into his mouth, biting, flicking at it with his tongue, teasing it into hardness. Phil heard her moans above him and knew that his ministrations were having the desired effect upon her, he soon swapped around, repeating the process the other way around, causing yet more moans to emanate from her lips as he did so. Phil soon lifted his head and once more, their gazes locked. Sam's arms soon wrapped themselves tightly around his waist, seeking out the button and zip upon his trousers, she found them soon enough and once she'd undone both, Phil once again began to wriggle about above her, trying to rid himself of the garment, causing her to giggle at his movements. Once his trousers had been discarded, Sam scooted further up the bed, un-tucking the sheets and climbing underneath them, Phil was watching her, completely mesmerised by her movements, she raised her eyebrow playfully towards him, silently asking him to come and join, he didn't need a second invitation. Soon enough, Phil joined her underneath the covers, his hands resting upon her waist, moving underneath the lace material of her undies, he hooked his fingers around the sides and slowly inched them down her legs, until she herself could kick them off, allowing them to get lost in the confinement of the duvet. Sam soon reached for his boxers, the last barrier, after this, there would be no turning back, neither of them truly wanted to anyway. Once she'd managed to remove his boxers, he hovered above her, "are you sure you still want this?" he questioned, he just knew he had to make doubly sure she wanted this as much as he did.

Sam nodded, "I'm sure," she murmured back, smiling at him to reassure him.

He grinned at her, hoping that would be the answer. He took hold of his hardened erection and slowly but surely guiding himself inside her, causing Sam to emit a gasp as he filled her. Phil stayed still above her for a few moments, giving her time to adjust before he began to thrust in and out, slowly to start off with, not wanting to bring her to the brink too soon. Soon enough, she wrapped her legs around his waist, urging him to penetrate her deeper, he complied, wanting to give her exactly what she wanted when she wanted it. He leant downwards towards her, crashing his lips down onto her, initiating yet another passionate kiss between the two. She moaned out loud into the kiss as he continued to rock against her, thrusting in and out of her, quickening his pace, penetrating deeper with every inward thrust, Sam meeting every single one of his thrusts with a buck of her hips. Their movements against each other began to increase in pace and ferocity as they hurtled ever closer to the finishing line, ever closer to the release that they both so desperately craved. Sam's back soon began to arch towards him, alerting him to the fact that she was edging nearer and nearer her climax, he was too but he wanted them to experience this together, the way they were always destined to be. Phil pulled almost all the way out of her and Sam groaned out loud in frustration, thinking that he was going to leave her teetering upon the brink of sexual oblivion. He gazed down at her, connecting their gazes for the umpteenth that evening, "together Sam, the way its meant to be," he muttered to her.

Tears welled up in Sam's eyes at his utterance, touched by his own sentimentality. She nodded her acceptance and Phil leant downwards once more, pressing a firm and passionate kiss to her lips as he thrust himself back inside her. A couple more thrusts was all it took to leave the two of them teetering on the edge, "please Phil," Sam begged him in between kisses, "now please!"

Phil nodded as he thrust once final time and they each moaned out the other's name as they experienced their earth-shattering climaxes simultaneously. For several minutes after their simultaneous orgasms, neither of them spoke, Phil flopped down on top but soon rolled to the side, not wanting to crush her underneath his. She shuffled towards him, snuggling tightly into his warm, masculine body. He leant towards her kissing the top of her head, "that's got to be the best Christmas present ever," he muttered to her.

Sam looked up at him and smiled broadly, "I thought it might be," she replied, giggling lightly at the end of her sentence.

Sam rested her head back against his chest and snuggled into his warmth, feeling safe and protected as she felt his arms wrap itself around her, her eyelids fluttered closed, knowing that he'd protect her from harm.

Phil woke up with a jolt a few hours later, he looked at where Sam had been asleep barely hours before and all he saw was an empty space. For a few moments, he wondered whether she'd walked out on him again, like she had done the morning after his Sun Hill departure. He sat up in bed and his heartbeat slowly began to return to normal as he saw her clothes still littered about his bedroom floor, only his shirt was missing from the pile. Phil smiled to himself as he crawled underneath the duvet in search of his boxers, when he found them, he crawled out and sat himself on the edge to put them on. Once he'd done that, he pottered towards the door and opened it. Phil wandered through to the living room, where he assumed that Sam would be and indeed, found her standing in front of the mantelpiece, looking at the pictures in frames he had on there. "Sam," Phil murmured softly, just loud enough for her to hear. She turned around and smiled at him, "come back to bed, it's 12:15am."

"I will in a minute, I just came out to get a glass of water and saw these," Sam replied, gesturing towards the pictures of them that stood proudly in the centre, sandwiched between the photos of his two children, Alfie and Madison, "I can't believe you kept these," she added.

Phil strode towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, "course I kept them, I wanted to be reminded to you, the good times, even though I knew we wouldn't be seeing each other everyday anymore, I just…wanted to feel close to you," he said.

"You are a sweet, sentimental soul, aren't you?"

"Only when it comes to you,"

Sam giggled lightly at his utterance and rested her hands on top of Phil's, at her waist, "did you say it's 12:15am?" she questioned.

"Yup," he replied.

Sam removed his hands from her waist and turned round to face him, "happy Christmas Phil," she said.

"Happy Christmas Sam," Phil replied as he leant closer to her, their lips barely millimetres apart, "and I've got all I wanted for Christmas right here."

She smiled at him before finally taking the final step towards him and closing the gap between them, causing their lips to meet in a soft gentle kiss, underneath the sprig of mistletoe, dangling casually from the ceiling. In this moment, neither of them could be happier, their Christmases had just been made.

* * *

**Comments please? Merry Xmas and a Happy New Year to you all!**

**xxxxx**


End file.
